Although the invention described and claimed herein may be directed to a variety of applications, it is herein described in connection with application to communicating with a computer or other electronic logic by way of a disposable, programmable input switch that is in a readily acceptable form. Particularly with more numerous usage of coded programs, it has become increasingly necessary to provide a simple system for inputing symbols and numbers that represent data or instructions into a computer, while maintaining a visual display of the data or instruction communicated to the equipment. Heretofore, any variable input code must be recalled by a manual output operation to insure the proper code has been entered into the program. Most combination keyboard input and display devices are expensive and complex. Most, also must be provided a new input after a power-off condition.